


Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

by ardett



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardett/pseuds/ardett
Summary: Kyoya and Tamaki meet under the cherry blossom tree.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 1





	Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in middle school and I'm in college now but I decided to post my backdated works cause I want them archived somewhere so here it is. this might even be one of the first fanfictions I ever wrote?? so that's fun one for you
> 
> (google says I spelled Kyoya's name right but archive says I spelled it wrong oh well)
> 
> Posted: March 6th, 2021

If one were to gaze at the prestigious Ouran High School, they would see ornate walls covered in intricate designs, the marble driveways inlayed with flecks of gold, the pristine fountains that spray diamond drops of water into the cloudless sky. Perhaps, if one were lucky, the clocktower might strike noon and send rosy cherry blossom petals floating to the ground. Just through the wrought iron fence, one might be able to discern a black haired figure walking towards the cherry tree whose flowers haven’t yet begun to bloom. If one were especially observant, they might notice the same boy coming to the same tree every day to sit beneath its branches. One might wonder what this unnamed student is thinking about, as he gazes at he bubs above his head.

But no one stops to look at Ouran High School. No one is around when the clock strikes noon. No one has seen the black haired boy sit under the cherry blossom tree. No one wonders about the boy’s thoughts. And no one even cares to learn his name.

O O O

Kyoya glanced out the window of Music Room #3 as he heard the faint sound of the clocktower bell striking noon. A quick look around the room told him that no one would miss his early disappearance. Deft fingers picked up his small book and pen as Kyoya left the Host Club silently, a nostalgic feeling flowing through him. He remembered the time before he met Tamaki, when everyday was filled with the silence he was experiencing now

Intuition guided his steps into the school courtyard. Kyoya remembered when he would wander the school, looking for a place to be alone, where he didn’t have to pretend.

Kyoya stood before a familiar sight. A gnarled cherry blossom tree, its buds the only ones still closed to the summer breeze. He remembers sitting underneath this tree, waiting for the buds to bloom and wondering why they never did.

Kyoya leaned his back against the aged wood while he slid down to the tree’s roots, lost in his memories. He had always been alone back then, unwilling to let a soul see through his facade.

“Kyoya?” Kyoya’s eye drifted open to see a waving Tamaki running towards his, his frivolous actions bringing a ghost of a smile to his face. His eyes followed Tamaki as the blond haired boy sat beside him, smiling widely. “Do you remember the first time you brought me here?”

“Of course.” Kyoya answered serenely as Tamaki laid his head down in other’s lap. Kyoya’s fingers easily started to card through the blond hair, making Tamaki sigh deeply. “It was the first day the cherry blossoms bloomed.”

O O O

For a moment, they sit in contented silence before the quiet is broken once again. “Mom?” Kyoya glanced at Tamaki, noticing his sudden change in tone, from blissful to serious. “Do you think we go somewhere when we die.” Kyoya’s fingers paused.

“Why would you ask me a question like that? It’s hardly like you.”

“I don’t know. I was just thinking…” Kyoya felt Tamaki tense almost imperceptibly. “Where do you think sinners go, Kyoya?” His eyes widened and although he tried to keep his tone emotionless, he could hear the tension in his tone.

“Is there something you need to tell me, Tamaki?” A moment of deafening silence. A deep intake of breath. One hand gripping another.

“I think I’m a sinner.”

“Why?” Black eyes lock with purple as the single word rings through the air, strong and unbelieving.

“I think I’m in love with you.” The whisper reaches Kyoya’s ears just as he feels Tamaki’s lips brush against his, light as a falling cherry blossom. “And I’m sorry for that. I know you can’t return my feelings and that it’s bad for our family businesses. So I guess this will have to be goodbye for us.” Tamaki stands shakely, Kyoya making no move to stop him. “I’m glad I got to see the cherry blossoms bloom with you, Kyoya.” He catches the glimpse of a tear running down Tamaki’s cheek before the blond is gone, disappeared from Kyoya’s view.

His fingers touch lightly at his lips, an identifiable emotion swirling in his eyes as he gazes at the cherry tree above him. He does not run after the other boy. He does not go to afternoon classes. He does not return to the Host Club. He does not move from his place for hours, his only movement the rise and fall of his chest.

The clocktower strikes midnight.

Kyoya watches as the last buds on the tree close. Then, he leaves, thoughts left behind among the cherry blossoms to solve themselves. This is how they will stay until the clocktower rings noon and he inevitably returns to gather his thoughts and remember the day he seemed to lose a friend.

O O O

Kyoya has returned to the cherry blossom tree everyday for a week. The last time he saw the cherry blossoms bloom was seven days ago. The last time he saw them bloom was when he saw Tamaki. A single diamond tear slipped from Kyoya before he stood.

Before he ran.

O O O

The doors of Music Room #3 flew open as Kyoya ran into the room. The Host Club had just closed, so the room was empty, save for the members of the elite club. Honey, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi stared at Kyoya in obvious shock, for this was the only time they had seen a gap in the cool facade.

“Do you-” His breath came out in harsh gasps. “Do you know where Tamaki is?” He asked desperately.

“Last time we saw him, he said he was going to the cherry blossom tree grove in the front of the school.” Hikaru and Kaoru supplied together. Kyoya closed his eyes, breathing in deeply and letting out an annoyed huff, before running back out the door. A faint cry of thanks was heard by the members of the Host Club as they gaped at the door.

“I think that was the first time I heard him say thank you.” Haruhi stated in surprise.

“Yeah, what was that all about?” The synchronized voices of the twins complain.

“Looks like we were right, Takashi.” Whispers Honey.

“Yeah.”

O O O

Kyoya sprints towards the cherry blossom tree where he had lost Tamaki, ignoring the startled voices of his classmates, ignoring the feeling that his heart would burst out of his chest. He ran without regard, the only thought on his mind the image of his lost friend. When the unblooming cherry tree came into view at last, Kyoya’s eyes immediately landed on the blond haired figure sitting at it’s roots.

“Tamaki!” His voice cut through the air, making the other boy stand at the sound of his name being called.

“Kyoya?” Tamaki whispers in wonderment as Kyoya stops in front of him, hands supported by his knees as ragged breaths tear out if him. “Are you-”

“You,” Kyoya growls, standing from his crouch and grabbing Tamaki’s shoulders. “Moron!”

And Kyoya kissed him, making Tamaki’s eyes widen before they fluttered shut, his arms wrapping around the back of Kyoya’s neck. When they pulled apart, content smiles graced both of their glowing faces.

Above them, the cherry blossoms bloomed once again and this time, the flowers would last a lifetime.


End file.
